


Take me to my limit

by spnblack



Series: The game of the ... Two angels without wings/ Teil2 [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Dilators, Dom/sub, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Orgasm Denial, Sub Gabriel, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-09 12:06:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnblack/pseuds/spnblack
Summary: "What do I want?" She purred dreamily, lying down next to him to whisper softly in his ear."I‘ll drop you to catch you again. I‘ll carry you far away and bring you back to me.I‘ll take you apart bit by bit, systematically turn your inside out,you will dissolve and then I‘ll assemble you again."





	Take me to my limit

"Tell me what I can do for you. What do you need?"

Eva snuggled worriedly and sympathetically to her husband's chest and with a sigh, he hugged her tightly.

He had a busy week behind him and was totally exhausted and checkmated. Eva only saw him for dinner and to sleep.

"Someone who completely disassembles me and then reassembles me," he sighed softly with his eyes closed.

"Playroom in 15 minutes. Get ready," his wife answered and he raised his eyebrows questioningly.

"You want it, you get it. I will not repeat myself!"

With these words, she rose and went into the playroom. Gabriel did not think long and jumped up. The tiredness was gone, the adrenaline rush had taken over and he ran into the bathroom.

"I'll let you decide, who do you want to have?" Eva asked patiently, holding the collar in her hands.

"Both, but I think I need it a bit harder today," he answered resolutely after a moment's thought.

"I'm yours, I'm whatever you want, I do whatever you tell me while I'm wearing the damn thing. I love you."

"I love you," she smirked, letting her hands run over his back before she closed the collar around his neck.

"I‘ve missed you," she whispered in his ear, "I want you to focus only on me and hide all your thoughts of the last days.

Get on the bed, I want you on all fours, we'll try something new today."

"Yes, my love."

_,Something new'_

Gabriel was always open for something new and excitedly he climbed onto the bed, got into position and lowered his eyes. He knew that Eva enjoyed letting him fidget. His body vibrated with desire and his heartbeat had already reached a menacing pace. But she did not start until that did not change.

In the meantime, she got the utensils she had planned for this session and caught his glimpse as she went back and stopped.

"Perfect ... and you're just waiting for me."

"Yes, my love."

"Lie on your back and close your eyes, I need you relaxed. I will tell you what I dreamed that I will do with you."

It was not easy for Gabriel to keep his eyes closed while he heard her doing something. But he knew a punishment would follow if he were so bold and would disobey that order.

Eva lay close to him, whispering in his ear, giving her husband the time he needed to breathe calmly and evenly.

Then she picked up the metal pen she had ordered. You could choose between six different levels. Three for vibration, three for a minimal electric shock. Of course, she had first tried the pen on her own, Gabe should not get a heart attack. But now she put it on level three and held it close to his neck.

"What ...?" he screamed, staring with wide-eyed eyes at the ceiling.

It was not the pain, but the surprise that made his body tremble.

"Shh ... I got you", she whispered and bit her a grin, kissing the spot where she had electrified him. "Do you trust me?"

Gabe took a deep breath and the answer came after minimal hesitation.

"Of course, my love."

"Well, I think you need a little help to hold still, put your hands over your head."

If he was calm and relaxed in a moment, the chaos controlled him again in the next moment, as she fastened his hands to the bedstead. Her hands moved over his wrists, to his shoulders, and to his collar.

"Very good."

But his cock seemed to like the ordeal because he lay heavy and hard on his stomach.

With a soft groan, Eva smeared his pleasure drops and flicked it with two fingers. Gabe cleared his throat and Eve could not remember banning him from speaking.

_‚Such a good sub‘_

"Do you want to say something?"

"What are you doing, my love?"

"What do I want?" She purred dreamily, lying down next to him to whisper softly in his ear.

"I‘ll drop you to catch you again. I‘ll carry you far away and bring you back to me.

I‘ll take you apart bit by bit, systematically turn your inside out, you will dissolve and then I‘ll assemble you again."

Gabriel closed his eyes groaning and a flash of lightning shot through his body. He did not know for sure whether it was arousal or fear.

In the beginning, it took her a lot of effort to talk or act like that, but that's what the two of them do. At that moment they were not Eva and Gabriel and it made it easier. It was important to keep her voice under control. Gentle, but not too quiet. Strict, but not too hard. A teasing tone, but not too exaggerated, otherwise it would look ridiculous. It was also important to look him in the eyes. Or at least always watching him. To have her facial muscles under control, as well as the other muscles in her body.

It was fascinating for Eva to see his body reactions, but also when she could make him nervous with her calm nature. Seeing his eyes grow bigger and bigger as he wondered what to expect next. To watch the goosebumps that formed on his body or listen to his breath, which either accelerated or calmed down. These moments were enjoyed by Eva.

She enjoyed the way her husband reacted to her and also the power she had over him to trigger these emotions. She enjoyed his trust in allowing her to do all these things with him. For her, it was the biggest gift.

Then she put a roll of foam under his hips and ordered him to spread his legs. With straps on his thighs, she held him open for her. And because she was already on it, she also put a strap over his stomach.

_‚Good choice, Mr. ****, you can not move much‘_

"What color angel?"

"Green, my love," he answered excitedly and she nodded in satisfaction.

"Try to relax," she said softly, moistening the speculum. "I'll keep you open for me now. Take a deep breath."

Gabriel knew the procedure and his cock twitched with desire. He growled softly as she turned it up, sharply inhaling the air a few times, but otherwise made no sound. After she had given him something to drink and made herself comfortable again between his legs, he began to whimper, for she showed him the pen.

_‚I will not survive‘_

He mentally adjusted himself to the greatest possible pain and got his safeword ready in his head so that it quickly came over his lips.

_‚Carrying me away ... that's all well and good, but ... killing me with a powerful shock, or worse?‘_

Granted, he has never been so scared in a session. He just hoped his wife knew what she was doing.

"This is a rectal probe," he heard her words and tried to concentrate again. He groaned briefly as the bite hit his thigh.

"That was the electric impulse …" She explained. "And that ...", she switched it to vibrations and Gabe grumbled satisfied. "Is the vibrating impulse."

"It also has a light, quite useful, do not you think?", Eva teased with a smirk.

She turned on the pen, pressed the button and Gabriel nodded with a sigh.

"I will now inspect your rectum and give me an overview," she said euphorically, taking the pen out of his view. "Do not worry, you're stretched far enough to feel it."

Not only, that it was fascinating, she also looked to see, if there was an injury from her constant activities. Eva was not a doctor but had at least a small idea of it from her constant research.

"Looks good," she said, gripping his cock, thumb, and forefinger tight under the glans, smirking at him, hoping what she had planned would work the way she had imagined.

The moment he felt safe and looked at her, she switched to the second level of vibration, holding it briefly to his prostate, feeling the jerk in her other hand and squeezed.

A scream followed and at first, she was not sure if it was a cry of pain. His whole body twitched, he tore at the cuffs and wanted to close his legs, but that did not work. His eyes were wide open and when she let go of his cock some drops of pleasure came out of his slit.

At this sight, she almost came herself.

"Fuck!"

Panting and reassured by his fright, he tried to slip away from the pen, which had brought him unbelievable pleasure but also pains through direct stimulation.

"Oh God please ...!"

He was so aroused and almost bursting and it did not get better when she turned off the pen and teased him without extra stimulation. Whimpering, he pressed the back of his head into the mattress and only heard her words from afar.

"Not yet ... I'm not done with you yet."

The opening of a zipper caught his attention again and he tried to see what she was doing. Dilators. Dilators. Precious packed in red fabric, previously carefully sterilized.

His eyes sparkled when he saw them. Yes, that was something he liked a lot and at the thought of what followed, he sighed with anticipation and bit his lower lip.

Then she turned the probe very briefly to the lowest vibration level and Gabriel clenched his hands into fists followed by a deep moan. That made Eva three times until Gabriel broke out in sweat and shivered all over.

"I like to have you in front of me like this, I like it when you beg, I like to hear from you, every sound. I like to make you scream."

After a few minutes of rest, she gently bit into a nipple and reaped a muted scream.

When gliding down, she blew over his wet cock and he had to focus all he had to avoid squirting her face.

His arms ached because he was so tense, his legs ached because they were shaking, he was getting impatient, his heartbeat was moving in dangerous dimensions and the sweat dripped into his eyes. It felt so incredibly good and it was the purest torture. And then she turned on that damn probe too, Gabriel thought he would not be able to stand this much longer.

"Damn it, stop it, I'm going to die, stop it!" he shouted, but then bit his lip because it was not up to him to freak out and yell at her.

Eva switched off the probe and looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"I'm sorry, my love," he murmured, closing his eyes in shame.

That was not that bad, on the contrary. Eva wanted to try something anyway that would probably cost him a little bit of overcoming, so she simply made that his punishment.

"I want it limp in a minute," she said calmly, flicking his stiff cock with two fingers.

"Otherwise, I'll get ice cubes."

_,What?‘_

Gabriel got hot and cold. How should he do that?

_‚Um ...‘_

His eyes wandered nervously, trying to think of something else, but first of all, that was not so easy in this room and, secondly, even more, difficult because his wife's piercing eyes rested on him.

_‚Damn Eva‘_

"30 seconds."

In his head was chaos. His heart was racing and he got a bit scared when she flicked his cock the second time. He looked down at himself and he was a bit smaller ... but would that be enough to escape the ice cubes?

"Ok, that's enough. We still have to practice on that, but it's enough for the next step."

The relief was written in his face.

"I'll inject you some lube, I think it would work without, but I have a good day today," she smirked and Gabriel laughed briefly. "Then I'll empty your bladder."

The laughter died instantly and shocked, he shook his head.

"I do not think you can resist and you can not hold it back."

"Sure I will," he snorted and Eva shook her head.

"No, you can not. Who has control over all your body functions?"

"You, my love," he sighed softly and closed his eyes, surrendering to his fate, because what was the possibility for him. He certainly would not use the Safeword.

"That‘s right and now I don‘t want to hear from you anymore."

Then Eva massaged the lube, deeper and deeper in his cock and Gabriel swallowed his groan.

The tearing of the disposable catheter's packaging brought him back to the here and now and he tugged at the cuffs. His heart was racing again. Not out of fear, but rather by the fact that she repeatedly put him on the clouds and brought him brutally back to reality.

Although Gabriel was the victim here, he allowed it because he liked it very much. She played with him, played with his emotions and he loved this game.

"Listen, it gets painful, if you resist, relax and let it be, do not be a sissy, it's just colored water."

Gabe closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Did he have another choice? No.

Carefully she inserted the tube, on and on. Eva had a bowl ready and when the first drops came she pushed the tube a little further into his urethra.

"You see, half so bad," she smirked, stroking his arm.

And that was not it for him. On the contrary. He enjoyed the procedure. It only pinched twice but it was also an incredibly aroused feeling. When she pulled out the tube it was less pleasant. But easy to handle.

As so often before, he had imagined it was worse than it actually was. Only the fact what she had done bothered him a bit. But now he focused on the following. And his cock twitched in anticipation.

"Oh well," Eva said, flicking twice.

Gabe tried to dodge, but he had no chance.

"Ok, we start with 5 millimeters. Relax and breathe calmly. And I want you not to move."

With eager eyes, he pursued, as Eve let the dilator slowly slide in and out, deeper and deeper, until it had finally found its way.

"Oh fuck ...", he moaned indignantly as this arousing tingling spread throughout his body and pulled so hard on the cuffs until his knuckles became white.

Then she moved the thin metal rod again before she pulled it out, turned on the probe again and stopped his ejaculation shortly thereafter. Gabriel pushed his body deep into the mattress, tears of desperation stealing out of his closed eyes and mingling with the sweat that covered his entire body.

"Open your eyes. We are not finished yet. I want you to watch me. "

"You can take a life if you really want."

"What do you think of another. 8 millimeter? " She asked and he looked at her shocked.

Eva knew that Gabriel knew, that his wife would not do anything she was convinced that he was not ready for it.

"Answer me."

"My love ...", he began and whimpered shortly after a few moments of silence.

"I do not think so …"

"Of course angel, I think you're ready. It starts," she smirked, pushing back his foreskin and did not stop until it can not go on.

A rush of sensations rolled over his body, which he had rarely experienced before, an almost painful pleasure. And then Eva wrapped her divine fingers around his hot, almost painful, edge-filled and highly sensitive thick bump and started stimulating it from the outside. Gabe could feel his eyes rolling back in his head and he could stammer with difficulty.

"Yes, yes ... fuck ..."

His legs were trembling, thank goodness, held by the straps and he was soaked with sweat.

"We are there. Well done, I'm proud of you," she praised him and turned the probe back on.

"Please ... I have to ... now ... can not stand it anymore," he panted, pulling on the cuffs.

"Let me come, please my love, let me come."

For a long time he was at the abyss. Hours? Days? He was in the end with his strength.

The emotions rolled over him and he could not anymore. More tears ran down his cheeks and his begging turned into sobs. He took a deep breath and let it out trembling.

"Hold on a bit until I allow you."

Gabe was trapped in a cloud of emotions but he looked her straight in the eyes, waiting for the redeeming signal. He bit down on the quivering lower lip until it started to bleed. Eva looked deep into his pleading eyes and felt it.

That's exactly where she wanted to have him and it was an incredibly happy, content and proud feeling to have made it.

That's exactly where it did not go on and Eva got goosebumps over the whole body.

"I got you," she whispered reassuringly.

Then she removed the dilator, the probe, and the speculum and put her hand on his heart.

"Shh ... it's okay angel, let go, forget everything ... come ... now", she whispered, squeezing his hand. And he pressed firmly against it.

She could not help herself, but she loved it so much to see her husband like that.

To see how he drifted away and lost control, his muscles tensing and relaxing again, his mouth moving, but not a word leaving his lips. Watching his entire body vibrate with desire, effort, and the need for the long-awaited orgasm.

She also loved watching him cry in this situation. Knowing that at that moment he could let go of everything, the effort of the last days and knowing that all the emotions and thoughts were in that one moment ...

He forgot everything, he screamed so loud that it must have heard the neighbors.

The vibrations went into her and she felt that he had physically and psychologically reached his limits. To see how his pupils were changing in slow motion and get bigger and bigger. How the eyes changed from an expression of ‚finally‘, to an expression of ‚unbelievable‘, to an expression of ‚let it never end‘, to an expression of complete contentment and bliss.

The eyes were for Eve something special about a human because they expressed everything that words could never say. And then he closed them and did not move, only his chest, which rose and fell quickly.

She allowed him those few minutes, kissed him on the lips, told him how proud she was, removed the fixations and, of course, the collar. Took the towels and made him clean and snuggled up to him. Eva stroked his cheeks and kissed his tears away.

"I got you, I'm here," she whispered and he opened his eyes.

Eva took him in her arms and was just there. They did not talk but just held each other tightly for a few moments.

"Thank you for allowing me to witness," she whispered with tears in her eyes.

His breathing became calmer, the blood slowly returned to his arms and legs. Gabe hugged his wife tighter and buried his face in her hair.

"I ... fuck," he murmured, rubbing his hands over his eyes.

"Shh ... I got you," she said softly, kissing him on the lips, "I'm here. Are you all right?"

He nodded. She could not and did not want to let go of him and he clung to his wife like a drowning man to the lifeboat.

"You were amazing Gabe and so damn sexy."

"Okay ...", he replied after a few moments. "Thank you ... I do not know what the hell you did to me ... but thank you. I can not go over the stairs anymore. My legs are made of rubber."

"Then we stay here," she said, getting up and picking up the sheets.

"I love you," he whispered exhausted, placing a hand on her cheek.

"And I love you," she replied, laying her hand on his.

He hummed contentedly and closed his eyes. It was not long before falling asleep with a smile on his face.

 

In the next part ...

One was not enough. Gabriel wanted more ...


End file.
